A commercial and social need exists for a long lasting deodorant or deodorant/antiperspirant vehicle having a pleasant or aesthetically pleasing fragrance. Several attempts at producing fragrance longevity for antiperspirant and deodorant products have been attempted in the prior art including encapsulation and spray drying. All of the methods of the prior art have produced negative or inconsistent results, for example, encapsulation requires complete rupturing of the capsule wall to achieve fragrance release and spray drying requires a breakdown of the starch/gum matrix which is the spray dried material by means of introduction thereto of moisture at a particular range of temperature and humidity. Indeed, "fragrance fixation" produces distortion of the fragrance profile and liquid polymers generally present incompatibility problems with the fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,426 issued on Aug. 12, 1980 discloses a semi-crystalline polyester/low viscosity polyethylene melt blend, which is non-tacky and non-blocking and readily grindable by means of cryogenic grinding techniques, for providing powders suitable for powder adhesives particularly useful for fusible interlinings or for providing powder coating materials.
Nothing in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,426 discloses the utility of the cryogenically ground polymer for use in the fragrance area or for use in the long lasting deodorant or deodorant/antiperspirant area.